


Let Me Make It Up To You

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Friends Will Be Friends [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Reader-Insert, as if, cuddling is very steamy, let's show tumblr how smutty this imagine really is, rating went up because of the bloody gif, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine Billy leaving after a huge fight and the title is going down.





	1. Let me make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Like I said before I had to do a small change but it won’t interfere with the plot. Sit tight for our favourite evil murder child. Thank you, anon, for your wonderful idea. This might be a two-part series. While writing this I had an idea for another imagine which is in the same universe as this. Stay tuned.
> 
> Warning: Language, angst (It looks like I’m not capable of writing fluff, lol!)

[billydinahs](billydinahs.tumblr.com)

[eatyourcandyfloss](eatyourcandyfloss.tumblr.com)

_~The Fight~_

“Tell me, how hard is it for you not to behave like a raging caveman every time some guy tries to be nice and compliment me on my work?”

You threw your clutch on the couch, feeling your skin prickling like you were close to exploding. You thought you two had a nice evening at the charity gala which was hosted by your boss.

Of course your boyfriend Billy had to prove himself to be a total asshole to everyone else when someone dared to talk to her in the first place.

“I saw where his eyes were,” Billy threw back in your face, his vein in his neck nearly popping. He took off his suit jacket, his shoulders tensing slightly. 

You knew it was serious since he rarely showed his emotions, even in a fight, yet he always knew how to hurt someone with words and his mind tricks.

“Yeah, on my face. Besides, you didn’t have to go up against his face and threaten his manhood like a fucking lunatic!”

[onjacks-blog](onjacks-blog.tumblr.com)

Before you knew what was happening, you got the first impression of what it was like to have him get almost nose-to-nose to you. 

You gulped, feeling your breath catch in your throat.

“I protect what is mine. You may call me a lunatic all you like. But … don’t think for one second I will watch as I let someone else take my place,” he growled quietly, his dark intent clear in his voice.

The vibration of his phone felt like the sound of a sledgehammer as it defused the tension in the room. He didn’t look away from your face as he picked up the call.  
He listened to the caller’s words and finally turned his head away, to grant all his focus on the call. “Yes? … Okay, fine. I’ll be there.”

Billy hung up the phone, gazing at you. “I need to go. I expect you to be here later on.” He put on the jacket again he had folded over the armchair.

You tried to will away the tears forming in your eyes. “Just like that? You’re just  _leaving_?” 

[trashbinbarnes](trashbinbarnes.tumblr.com)

“As far as I’m concerned, this conversation is over,” he said and with that, the door slammed shut behind him.

_~The Call~_

You lightly ruffled the pillow your head was sleeping on and sighed loudly into the room. Already thinking too much, you could tell that you still haven’t fallen asleep after two hours tossing and turning in your bed.

If Billy thought that you would stay at his place and just wait for him like a good little girl, he was dead wrong.

You couldn’t imagine lying next to him and pretend like everything was alright. You’d probably still have quite a restless sleep like right now.

Your body stilled when your eyes found the blinking light of your phone in the dark. Furrowing your eyebrows, you wondered who could be awake at this time of the hour and want to contact you.

You pulled the phone from the nightstand next to you and strained your eyes, blinking several times against the harsh light as you unlocked it.  _Geez, it was 4 in the morning._

The sleeping face of Billy met yours. You had taken the picture early in the morning, the sun rays casting an innocent light on him. It was unusual seeing him without his glare displayed on his face or his fake smile adorning it.

Some pretty scary guys shook in their boots when he sent this grin their way.

Not wanting to endure one of his mind games, you decided to send his call to voicemail. 

Biting your lip, you played it, not knowing what to expect.

“ _Hey, uh, … look, (Y/N) … I guess you’re still mad at me, so … ugh, fuck it. You know what? I’m not going to apologize for tonight. If anything you can rest assured that I’m going to come over to your place so I can see you. Okay?”_ It was quiet for a while until he finally hung up.

_~The Reconciliation~_

You put on your soft pajama shorts and pulled yourself out of your bed when you heard a clattering sound at your door.

Curse words were getting through the crack. “Shit, what the fuck? You locked the door?” Billy groaned. “I know you’re in there. Come on, open up.”

You kept quiet, hoping that you wouldn’t make a sound with your bare feet. 

“I know you’re awake. You know, I never noticed until now that I can’t sleep without you.” Your head whipped up in surprise, feeling yourself soften at his words.

“Please just let me in. …Please.”

Your feet carried you to the door, seeing Billy’s pleading eye through the gap. He didn’t say anything, just awaited her next move. Your fingers fiddled with the door lock until the door was unlocked and Billy opened the door all the way.

He had changed from his suit into an olive green long-armed shirt, supporting his arm against the doorjamb.

Your eyelids were close to dropping and you felt highly strung-out from this day. “Let’s just … we can talk in the morning. I just want to sleep.”

Billy merely nodded, closing the door behind him as he followed behind you.

You sighed as the blanket covered your body. 

You heard rustling behind you, guessing that Billy was taking off his clothes to get comfortable. It didn’t take long until his front covered your back, your body instantly getting warm by his heated body.

You couldn’t stop the relieved sigh from leaving your lips, together with all the tension which took root in your bones. Before you could talk yourself out of it, you took his arm and pulled it towards your chest, lacing your fingers together.

Billy let out his breath against the back of your head and softly kissed the top of yours.

And with that, you could finally fall asleep.


	2. A specific turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting Billy's sister Cosima, who tells her a few things about her brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: For those of you who read my Friends Will Be Friends Series, should know that this story is set in the universe of it. I mean, one character should give you the idea. You don’t need to have read it to understand this plotline.
> 
> [Tatiana Maslany as Billy’s sister, Cosima]

[banditthewriter](banditthewriter.tumblr.com)

It had been a few days ever since her last fight with Billy and the reconciliation after. It was rare for him to express his emotions, so she definitely wouldn’t take it for granted.

But there were still moments when he would gaze into nothingness. He was unpredictable sometimes when she couldn’t tell what he was thinking, especially after he displayed his blank face.

Rubbing the sleep from her face, (Y/N) padded quietly into the living-room, only wearing a white tank top and pajama shorts. She turned her head in confusion to the door when she heard the lock clicking, knowing that it was highly unusual for Billy to be back so soon.

The standing by the door stopped her in her tracks.

[iheartcosima](iheartcosima.tumblr.com)

Never before in her life had she felt more awkwardness penetrating the room. A beautiful woman with dreadlocks on top of her head and dorky glasses framing her face was standing in front of her, frozen in place just like her.

She licked her lips. “Uh, … who are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” the strange woman answered.

“I asked you first.”

Her eyes wandered around in confusion. “I’m Cosima.”

(Y/N) waited a bit. “And?” Her mind was giving her all the worst scenarios. Like maybe this was a scorned ex she didn’t know about. Or a second girlfriend. 

Cosima chuckled. “Okay,” she muttered under her breath. “And…?” She waved a hand in her direction.

“(Y/N). Billy’s girlfriend.”

Cosima’s eyebrows raised before she was laughing uproariously. 

[diver5ion](diver5ion.tumblr.com)

At seeing (Y/N)’s reaction Cosima stopped suddenly. “Oh my God, you were serious. … Well, that’s a specific turn of events. I’m … the sister.”

“Oh, he never mentioned you. No offense.”

“None taken. Not a surprise there. He’s secretive that way. And if it’s any consolation he didn’t tell me anything about you neither.”

She raised her eyebrows, unsure what to make of it. “And what are you doing here?”

Cosima smiled at being brought back on track. “Oh, I thought I’d stop by and see how Billy is doing because, well …” 

She appeared to feel awkward now, well, more awkward than before. “Here’s the thing. I was having this  _thing_  with Billy’s best buddy from the military and he didn’t know about it. But then, of course, we had to be caught in the act, and trust me, no brother wants to see his baby sister…” 

She bit her lip, uncertain how to proceed. “… getting it on with his best friend.” 

For a second she thought Cosima would reveal some TMI, a sigh of relief left her lips. 

“Last but not least, fists were flying and now I thought two weeks is enough to let him be angry at both of us. Okay, more at Frank than me, but still.”

_That was a long speech_. “Okay. Actually, he’s not here, so…”

“Just a few words before I go.”

_Oh goodie._  (Y/N) crossed her arms in front of her chest, listening curiously.

“There is only a handful of people Billy cares about, maybe even less. And he’s .. not really capable of showing it unless you count him threatening or beating up other people. Really, he … we both had it rough in life. So, trust me when I say, he means well and doesn’t know it better.”

[buffyannepratt](buffyannepratt.tumblr.com)

She nodded, getting the feeling she was finally looking behind the puzzle of Billy Russo. “Okay.”

“It was nice meeting you, (Y/N).”

She smiled. “You too, Cosima.”


	3. Another one bites the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing something you shouldn't be seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main gif was hard to choose. One, you see Billy cleaning his hidden blade and in this one, his hair … sigh. So, because of hair reasons, this one wins! This will be a long one - two major events are happening and because @floralpeaceofmind wanted a shorter series. I tried.
> 
> I’m going to create a request tab on my page for the future and maybe a public taglist on google docs where you can put in your URL so you’ll be notified.
> 
> Warning: Blood

[mattsdaddario](mattsdaddario.tumblr.com)

It had been a few weeks after (Y/N)’s encounter with Billy’s sister, Cosima. Her honest and encouraging words gave her the incentive to not give up on him yet, but be patient with him. In the end, she would have to find ways to let him open up about himself.

This was one of the reasons why she chose to surprise him at work. Dawn was just about to break and so far he didn’t come home yet. Although the people at his workplace assured her he wasn’t at ANVIL and he had to do something urgently.

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she exited the security company. That was weird. A sound coming from the alleyway made the hairs on her neck stand up. She pulled at the strap of her shoulder bag, unsure whether to investigate or not.

A grunting noise made her sigh nervously, cursing her own curiosity and desire to help.

Why did she have to come from a small town where people used to each other. This was New York. Everyone was responsible for themselves and literally no one would bat an eyelash if someone died right on the streets.

Well, the red horned devil was maybe the exception to that rule.

[welcome-to-awesometown](welcome-to-awesometown.tumblr.com)

She turned her head, gazing into the narrow alley lined with several garbage containers. She could clearly detect two men. One was lying on the ground, struggling to get up, blood leaving his mouth profusely. But the other appeared calm and collected.

The man standing was running his fingers through his hair before he bowed down, ramming a hidden blade repeatedly into the man’s stomach.

(Y/N) pulled a hand to her mouth, stifling her gasp. Tears were gathering in her eyes, having never witnessed a murder before.

She pulled in several deep breaths to steady her heartbeat. She fumbled with the zipper of her shoulder bag, knowing only one number to call.

She stopped breathing when she heard a ringing sound coming from the alley. Carefully turning her head, she could see the standing man, whose back was turned to her, sigh in agitation. His fingers searched his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Yes?” She could hear his raspy voice say.

(Y/N)’s eyes narrowed in confusion and fear. “Billy?”

“Sorry, I’m late. I had some urgent matters to attend to. I promise I’ll hurry, okay?”

She gulped, nodding. She was hoping the quiver in her voice wasn’t audible through the phone. “That’s fine. See you later.”

“Okay, bye.”

* * *

She managed to steal herself away without being detected by her murdering boyfriend. The memory alone made her shiver all over, not recognizing this person anymore. This man, she was sharing her life, her feelings and her bed with.

Not knowing how much time she had, (Y/N) moved fast in Billy’s apartment, trying to grab all her things which she deemed important.

In her clumsiness and nervous demeanor, she tripped over an extension cable, falling to the ground. She groaned at the mild throbbing in her hand, having taken most of the tumble. (Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows when she felt something strange at her fingertips. The wooden panel of the floor seemed weird, out of place almost.

After all this time spending time at Billy’s place she never had noticed.

Sending a cautious look to the front door, she managed to lift it, finding even more shocking revelations than this evening proved so far.

Hidden in this stash were several passports, cash and … a gun.

She clenched her jaw, feeling her pulse spike.

(Y/N) gazed upwards when she heard a sigh. There stood Billy, wearing the same green hoodie which framed his upper body when he killed that man. She stared automatically at his hand which wasn’t stained with blood like she imagined.

He appeared almost … sorry, she had found his stash.

[shutyourmoustache](shutyourmoustache.tumblr.com)

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t find out.”

She moved a few steps back, the cool radiator touching her legs. (Y/N) had no idea how Billy was going to react.

“How was I supposed to find out, Billy?”

He shook his head, moving in her direction, yet her legs wouldn’t move an inch.

“Preferably never.”

Her face twisted into a grimace, not knowing what to expect. Before, she knew he could be unpredictable, but this time she was aware of the fact he could kill her just like that man and she wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“Are you going to kill me too?” She whispered, feeling her throat get dry.

Billy tilted his head in confusion as he stood right in front of her, barely anything separating them. He softly moved her jaw with his finger, making sure her gaze was upon him. She bit her lip, trying to stop his musky smell from invading her senses, leaving her in a brainless fog.

“ _Too_?”

She was fearing for her life even talking about it. “I saw you kill him.” His jaw clenched, anger clear in his strained facial muscles. “Why did you kill that man, Billy?”

[jackarian](jackarian.tumblr.com)

Billy sighed, slowly stroking her cheek.

“There are things about me I wish you would never have found out. Unfortunately, I don’t have the time to explain it to you right now. People are going to come for me. And they’re going to come for you too, seeing as you’re connected to me.”

Her pulse was racing, not understanding anything that was happening.

“I need you to go to the bedroom, hide under the bed and close your eyes. Now.”

* * *

At first, she didn’t notice anything different but the silence. Until the moment she could hear grunting noises and pained sounds, like Billy, was fighting someone.

[darkdaze76](darkdaze76.tumblr.com)

Suddenly it was quiet again. Footsteps were coming closer until one pair of boots stepped in front of the bed.

A hand was laid in front of her.

[openyoureyestothebeautyaround](openyoureyestothebeautyaround.tumblr.com)

“You can come out now.”

And she took it.

[sinobuazuma](sinobuazuma.tumblr.com)

His place was burned to the ground, brought to you by yours truly, Billy Russo. He told her they were going on some sort of vacation but (Y/N) knew the truth.

He was running from something or someone.

~~Scratch that~~

_They_  were running from something or someone.

Her hair was blowing in the wind behind her as they were driving in a stolen car through Florence.

“Why are we here, Billy?” She said, apathy in her voice and without turning her head towards Billy.

As if she didn’t feel his gaze on her the whole time while they were sitting in silence.

[bisexualogan](bisexualogan.tumblr.com)

“You told me you always wanted to meet Florence. Welcome to always,” he whispered the last part in her ear, but she turned her body away. She wouldn’t go pretend something like he was.

She was gazing outside of their hotel room window, uncertain what to feel. She could hear Billy say something in Italian to the bellhop before she could literally feel the intensity of his gaze.

“I always wondered how it would feel like when I visited Florence for the very first time. Now I wonder why I don’t  _feel_  anything at all.” She turned around, wanting to see the reaction on his face. “Are you going to kill me, or what?”

If Billy seemed angry before, this didn’t hold a candle against now, but above all, he seemed hurt that she could think that about him.

[snuffles-padfoot07](snuffles-padfoot07.tumblr.com)

“You actually believe I brought you here to Florence just to kill you?”

She shrugged. She couldn’t believe she was so calm about this. “Why not? Show me my favorite city and then kill me later on.”

Disbelieving eyes were staring right at her. “I’m not going to kill you. (Y/N), I care about you, more than you realize.  Those people were going to kill you – after they tortured you. I couldn’t abandon you just like that.”

Anger coursed through her veins, making it impossible from quelling her emotional overload. She was now standing right in front of him, her nose nearly touching his mouth. Judging by her next words, she didn’t seem to care that she was going against some professional killer. “It wasn’t even 18 hours ago when I saw you kill someone right in front of my eyes. So I apologize deeply if I hurt your feelings. If you had any from the beginning.”

Billy’s eyes flared like a wildfire. She wouldn’t be surprised if he slit her throat with his secret blade like some sort of Assassin’s Creed player. What surprised her, even more, was how his gaze dropped to her lips.

“Fuck it,” he cursed, his hands framing her face as he pressed a rough kiss on her lips.

[yourlittle-scarletharlot](yourlittle-scarletharlot.tumblr.com)

She whimpered, surprised by his onslaught and pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. She finally succeeded as he was pulled from her lips and slapped him hard against his face.

They were both fighting for breath. His cheek showed the red imprint of her hand, his chest lifting up and down. Billy was baring his teeth like a wild dog, panting. Then she took notice of his dilated eyes and how he was wetting his lips. She gulped, seeing him fight with himself to gain control back. How Billy’s oh-so-perfect hair was in wild disarray for a change.

Before she could doubt her decision further, (Y/N) stepped forward and went on her tiptoes as she kissed him, pouring all of her emotions into it.


End file.
